What Taim Is Planning
by Evinorio
Summary: The black tower is brooding, deep withing it's palace Mazrim Taim and his loyal asha'man followers are plotting something. Fager Neald, a mere soldier has been sent by the Dragon Reborn to reveal their plans.


**What Taim is planning**

The golden light of the gateway flickered and died out as Neald walked the muddy streets of Tear. He released _saidin _and the world faded, everything seemed to grow dull, while holding the One Power even the overcast skies had felt cheerful.

In front of him the Stone of Tear stood like a mountain, trying to reach the dun sky. Those grey clouds had been blocking the sun for an unnatural amount of time, the Dark One was indeed touching the world. He felt the hook in his stomach stronger than ever now, trying to drag him towards his goal, the Dragon Reborn needed him.

But there was another hook in his body, trying to drag him back to the black tower and Evin

- oh Light how he missed Evin - but this was far more important, if the Pattern had decided that the Dragon needed his help, then Neald would do whatever it took to help him.

"I am needed by the Dragon himself" Neald declared to the two gaurds, standing tall in their immaculate uniforms.

After noting his dark coat, black as death itself, they simply nodded and let the gates open, revealing the lamp-lit corridors of the Stone. Neald frowned at the alien-looking walls of the corridor when suddenly the pulling in his gut grew stronger. The feeling guided him through the building, up one flight of stairs, past a magnificent tapestry showing an army fighting during the Trolloc War, one left turn and rounding one corner.

The Dragon Reborn himself towered before Neald, behind him stood two aiel maidens and further behind an opening led to what looked like an empty stableyard.

"What are you doing here?" he barked, eyes of iron grey drilling themselves into Neald's skull, reading his every thought.

"My Lord Dragon, you need me, I can feel it. The Pattern itself pulled me here."

"No" anger slipped into his voice "You must be wrong, I have no use for you." his face looked tormented. What had the man done to himself?

"But my Lord, I need to help you. There must be something I can do, anything." begged Neald.

"Maybe … yes one thing." Neald bent slightly forward, trying to listen more intently. "Seek out Mazrim Taim, find out what he's doing inside of the black tower. This is my order for you" The words lacked emotion, now even the anger had disappeared.

"It shall be done my Lord." Neald declared with a bow.

The Dragon swept past, fingering something in his pocket and the maidens followed with noiseless steps.

A tempest of fire and ice swept over Neald as he seized _saidin_, immediately he wove a gateway into the empty stable yard and stepped through. He had never though of this incredible trick unless Evin had shown him during their training, Evin had always been talented in figuring out new ideas. Now that Neald knew the location he could make another gateway, this one leading to the black tower.

Through the opening he saw the familiar buildings covered in a dim, grey light. He stepped through and felt welcome, this was his home now, where his heart lay.

Nearby stood Taim's dark palace, instead of being a tall and magnificent building like the white tower this palace was wide, it could take up to one hour to walk from one end to another.

Still holding _saidin_ in a tight grip Neald opened one of the black oak doors, the palace had no servants or guards. There was no one here, the corridor empty and undecorated apart from sparsely placed lamps shining with an unnatural glow. They were not simple oil lamps, no, they were lights made with the One Power.

Many doors where placed in the hallway but Neald didn't enter any of them, something told him that Taim wouldn't be behind any of them, he would be in the biggest room of the palace, at the end of the corridor.

The dark stone tiles seemed to go on forever when suddenly Neald spotted a large and fantastically decorated door. Red and golden dragons were carved into the wood, seemingly trying to bite each other.

How long had he spent walking in the hallway, half an hour? More? Yet he had not seen a single living soul, the only sound had been that of his own soles hitting the cold, hard stone.

The door towered before Neald and he hesitated, a ward against listening was placed around the room. But the Dragon himself had ordered him to find out what Taim was doing, and he would find out. With a whip of air the door creaked open and he entered.

First the moans hit him, the sight made him stop dead in his tracks. Still holding _saidin_ he could sharply see the scores of naked men in the room, kissing, touching, making love. A group of five was lying on a finely decorated rug, licking and exploring each other.

He could see men on pillows pounding at other men's hips, and every single person in the room were holding _saidin_, and some even channelled!

Neald walked further into the big room, fascinated by the sight, but no one noticed him. No one noticed but Taim himself.

Sitting on a cushioned throne being pleased by a young red-haired man he looked curiously at Neald, like studying an insect.

With a flick of his hand the freckled man stopped and backed off, licking his lips and smiling. Taim strode towards Neald. His manhood stood right up, pointing at Neald like a spear.

"Soldier, what are you doing here?" He said firmly, the deep voice echoing on the walls. Some of the men looked at the newcomer, other continued, too busy to notice.

"I… I … the Lord Dragon sent me, he wishes to know what you and your followers are doing" stuttered Neald.

"You can obviously see what we are doing" Taim inspected Neald's body from head to toe with his dark eyes, as if deciding whether to buy a piece of meat.

"But maybe you wish to know more" continued Taim. Without warning he hit one of the beautiful blonde men in the room with a simple weave of air.

Neald staggered backwards in shock, the young man that Taim had summoned was no other than Evin.

A big smile was on Evin's lips as he placed his stunning body next to Taim.

"This is one of our most talented healers, he'll show you one of the weaves we're using"

As soon as the words left Taim's mouth Evin begun to weave something incredibly complicated, threads of earth, wind, water and spirit formed into one of the most complex patterns Neald ever had seen. But he didn't care, all he had eyes for was Evin's body.

When the weave was placed on Neald's head he shuddered, but feeling no different as before. Suddenly, without warning, a fire started to grow inside him. It got bigger and bigger, filled his entire body, it consumed him. He had never felt this aroused in his life, he wanted every single man in this room. He wanted to lick them, touch them, and feel them deep inside him.

Now.

Without hesitation he ripped off his clothes with threads of air, and the next second he threw himself over Evin, the fire still burning within.

Their tongues met and slid on each other. They landed on a soft tarabonian rug, hot bodies grinding at each other.

"I want you" he begged into Evin's ear.

"I know you do" he answered with a broad smile.

The fire raged inside Neald, he licked Evin's body, across the hard, flat stomach and down to his even harder manhood.

They both moaned in chorus with the other men in the room.

Evin grunted in pleasure and prepared another weave, almost similar to the weave used to heal wounds.

The moment it hit Neald he screamed in ecstasy. A wave of pure pleasure vibrated through his body, and with _saidin _inside him he felt every bit of it. His back arched and he made a loud guttural sound, unable to speak.

Suddenly it stopped.

Someone had cut them both off from the Source.

"Perhaps you wish to serve me Neald? Instead of the fool Rand al'Thor" Taim said with a strong voice. In his hand he held a small black rod, maybe an inch thick, a single thread of spirit touched the number on the tip.

Neald instinctively knew what this meant. Every one of the men in the room had stopped their activities, now they looked at him.

"I …" Neald gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"I … swear to obey your every order, M'hael" As soon as the words left his mouth a thin weave of spirit settled itself on Neald.

"Then proceed" Taim declared and a grin of pleasure spread on his face. He released the shields and turned to face the red haired boy.

"You'll love it here" Evin whispered while nibbling Neald's ear as he prepared another weave of pleasure.

"No doubt" Neald mumbled into the mouth of his lover as they kissed.


End file.
